An existing electronic component separating device comprises a feed mechanism and a separating mechanism. The feed mechanism delivers an electronic component to the separating mechanism, after which a pick-up device picks up and takes away the electronic component for subsequent testing of the electronic component.
However, the separating mechanism of the existing separating device has only one carrier for carrying one electronic component at a time. Hence, there is still room for improving the separating efficiency of the existing separating device.